Paul McGinnis
, Tyler Bunch, Paul McGinnis, Joey Mazzarino, Frank Oz, and John Kennedy filming the Mad Men spoof for Sesame Street]] and Paul McGinnis performing Ernie]] ."]] , and Drew Massey. Bobby Moynihan. Bobby Moynihan's huge Kermit legs performed by Paul McGinnis.]] Paul McGinnis (b. July 23, 1973) has been a puppeteer on Sesame Street and on various Muppets and Henson projects since 2001. He performs Clem, Karli's foster dad, in a series of Sesame outreach videos on foster care. He is married to Haley Jenkins. Sesame Street credits * Sesame Street: Ambulance Driver, others * Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic * The West Wing: Elmo (right hand) * Kids' Favorite Country Songs * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! * A Celebration of Me, Grover * What's the Name of That Song? * The Street We Live On * Sesame Beginnings: Exploring Together * Sesame Beginnings: Moving Together * Happy, Healthy, Ready for School * Learning is Everywhere * Talk, Listen, Connect * The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards * Healthy Habits for Life (PSAs) * Ready To Learn * Elmo's Christmas Countdown * ESPN * Dinosaurs! * Love the Earth! * Count on Sports * Abby in Wonderland * Being Green * ''P Is for Princess * Counting with Elmo * Elmo's Travel Songs and Games * Math Is Everywhere * Top Chef - Season 8, Episode 10 * Food for Thought: Eating Well on a Budget * ABCs with Elmo * Smell Like a Monster viral video: Clam * NPR - 2/10/08 * Elmo's Music Magic * Put Down the Pacifier * Growing Hope Against Hunger * Big Elmo Fun * Good Morning America - 9/20/11, 5/10/13 * The Chew - 4/2/12 * Resilience Initiative * Share It Maybe * Kinect Sesame Street TV * Once Upon a Monster * Words Are Here, There, and Everywhere * Making Friends * We Are Family * Me Want It (But Me Wait) * The Isaac Mizrahi Show - August 6, 2003 * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - September 25, 2013 * Little Children, Big Challenges * The Colbert Report - September 26, 2013 * The Wendy Williams Show - September 25, 2013 * The White House Easter Egg Roll - 2014, 2015 * A Lovely Sunny Day * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade - various * Hollywood Bowl - July 2-4, 2004 * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver - 9/2/2014, 4/17/2016 * Saturday Night Live - April 11, 2015 * Portlandia * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration * Kennedy Center Honors Muppets credits * Studio DC Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse * Studio DC Hosted by Selena Gomez * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa * The View - May 21, 2008 * CW 11 Morning News - May 22, 2008 * Muppet viral videos ** Ode to Joy ** Stars and Stripes Forever ** Tyson ** Classical Chickens * Christmas in Rockefeller Center - December 2, 2009 * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - December 23, 2009, February 7, 2014 * The Early Show - September 15, 2010 * The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora - Hands of Angelo * The Muppets * Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular * Muppet Thought of the Week * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade - November 24, 2016 * Freeform - 25 Days of Christmas * Miss Adventure * The Muppets Take the Bowl - ''Penguins, Chickens, (assistant for Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bobby Moynihan's huge Kermit legs in "Happy Feet") * ''The Muppets Take the O2 - ''Penguins, Chickens, (assistant for Sam the Eagle, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Bobby Moynihan's huge Kermit legs in "Happy Feet") Henson credits * ''Julie's Greenroom * The Happytime Murders (Hospital Waiting Room Patient) * Earth to Ned Non-Muppet credits * Saturday Night Live - January 25, 2020 * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map) * Felt * Crash & Bernstein * Dog with a Blog * Warren The Ape (Robot, Jurgen, Warren Assist) * Little Shop of Horrors (2004 National Broadway Tour, 2008 Papermill Playhouse, 2019 Off-Broadway) Audrey II Puppeteer * It's a Big Big World * The Book of Pooh * Between the Lions * Crank Yankers * Spike TV's 52 Most Irresistible Women * Greg the Bunny (Elephant Man) * the title of show show (Grampa) * Walking With Dinosaurs - The Arena Spectacular * The Wiz Live! * The Jack and Triumph Show * NCAA March Madness (Greg Gumbel) External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Performers